Prism
|age = 29 |occupation = *Vigilante (in secret) *Engineer |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |skin_color = Caucasian |aliases = *Prism *The Abnormality (by Anton Val) |alignment = *Lawful Good (mostly) *Chaotic Good (occasionally)|affiliation = *Icons *Exarch (occasionally) *Agent Alfonse |portrayed_by = Masterkey01}} Jackson "Jack" Elo, known by his superhero identity Prism, is a hero known for his unique mastery of energy manipulation and refraction, which allows him to aid the forces of Good in many ways. Prior to obtaining his powers, Prism was simply Professor Jackson Elo, who worked for Dr. Ken Drake in M.E.T.A. as an engineer. When Ken Drake orchestrated the creation of the Icons, he targeted Jackson with his dark matter storm, turning him into a superhuman. He now adopted the identity known as Prism, wanting to use his newfound strength for good and make his mark in the world at the same time. However, his powers prove in themselves a difficult issue, as they have the potential to be catastrophic if ever used for malice. Due to this, he has been under the direct watch of Exarch and multiple other organizations to ensure he remains stable. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jackson had an average upbringing for the most part having been born to Alec Elo and Sarah Elo. His mother worked a small shop in New Gemini and he attended the local school of where he met Ben Stone. His father, however, worked for the government, specifically a branch codenamed Echilon. Following his early teen years Alec was taken away from Jackson due to immense pressure from his workplace, work he didn't tell the family about due to its nature. Jackson loved his parents dearly, but above all respected his father, whom he believed was a hero in his own right which is why he never really got to see him that much. Jackson always found himself drawn into conflicts with his peers, often aggressively voicing his beliefs and refusing to back down against school bullies, this behavior transferred into his adult life and career as an Icon. Although harder to prove directly, Jackson always believed something was haunting him even before he was a Meta-human, himself being open to the idea of the supernatural and Magick. Ben and Jack became best friends during their school years and long into adulthood, they found this friendship still remained. It was by chance that they both ended up working at M.E.T.A.. Jackson was eventually targeted, secretly, by Dr. Ken Drake, who transformed him into a superhuman using a dark matter storm. This factor, however, also explains the similar powers between Jackson and his friend Ben Stone, through energy manipulation but also their differences regarding Prism's wider skillset and offshoots from normal Lightforce manipulation. Instability Prism although powerful and in most cases calm, had a reputation for his clashing views with others. Some of these eventually lead him to make choices and reach points where his powers became unstable due to lack of control, exposure or a mixture of the two. Agent Alfonse noted in one of his reports back to Exarch that Prism has a dangerous tendency to draw to him a "mix of rage and humanity". This implies a heavy disconnect between his potential and his actual strength which is something perhaps Jack fears to embrace. Superhero Career Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Jackson was transformed into a superhuman by a secret dark matter storm. This made his cells more resilient to any form of damage, specifically being able to absorb energy to mitigate damage. This had made him stronger and more durable to superhuman levels. **'Energy Manipulation:' Prism's extreme exposure to those high energy particles has granted him an incredible grasp over the transfer of energy and how to control it. He can absorb, redirect and counter almost any energy attack, and manipulate it according to his will, similar to that of Energy's powers. ***'Energy Blasts' Due to his talent in manipulating energy, by using energy around him or taken in from attack, Prism can shoot blasts of energy from his palms, whether they're small blasts or intense thick beams. ***'Refraction Backflow:' A unique power developed by Prism which revolves around him latching onto a flow of energy, be it a beam or internal energy source, inside a person and using all of that energy against its source. This is his trump card in combat and is especially deadly to any being whom would usually or could overpower Prism, as they could find that power used against them. Abilities To be added. Weaknesses *'Overload:' This weakness stems from the basic principle of strain, Prism can absorb energy, but the more energy he absorbs, the greater stress he feels. Equipment *'Neutro Armour:' Taking inspiration from the particles that caused his powers, Prism fashioned a suit made of synthetic "energy porus" fibers allowing for greater energy absorption and channeling whilst projecting him from physical attacks. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Engineers Category:Icons members